meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moomins Mob/Chronology
History 2001: '''Lazuli females and Drie Doring males team up to form Moomins mob. Grumpy and Burgan take dominances '''December 2002: Sleepy gave birth to Little My, Sniff, Fillyjonk, Moomintroll and Snufkin. 2003: No litters are born during this year. May 2003: Fillyjonk died. November 2003: '''Cassia disappeared and was Last Seen. '''December 2003: Grumpy was pregnant. She evicted Sleepy who was Last Seen. Janaury 2004: Grumpy gave birth to Hemulan, Stinky, Snorkmaiden, Too-Ticky and The Groke. July 2004: Grumpy was pregnant. June 2004: Grumpy gave birth to Grandpa Grumle, Misable, Mymble and Toft. Snorkmaiden and Snufkins disappeared. November 2004: Grumpy gave birth to Regopstaan, Dzidzia, Ayarbee, Mungo 3000, and Malpa Hamadryas. Febaury 2005: '''Grumpy was pregnant. Moomitroll left the group, later seen as the dominant male of a wild group along with Snufkins. '''March 2005: '''Grumpy gave birth to Caravagio, Kandinsky, Georgia, Rothko, Picasso and Frida. '''June 2005: '''Caravagio was predated. '''August 2005: Sniff and Too-Ticky went roving and were Last Seen. November 2005: Grumpy was pregnant. December 2005: Grumpy gave birth to Mich, Rocky, Fluffernutter and Penn. April 2006: Grumpy was pregnant. May 2006: Grumpy gave birth to Maverick, Goose, Ice Man and Viper. August 2006: '''The Groke was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2007: '''Ayarbee was Last Seen. '''April 2007: '''Penn died '''May 2007: Kandinsky was Last Seen. June 2007: '''Burgan died anfd Grandpa Grumble was Last Seen. '''July 2007: '''Mymble was Last Seen. August 2007: '''September 2007: '''Toft took over as the dominant male '''October 2007: '''Toft, Mungo 3000, Malpa Hamadryas and Picasso went roving and left the group. Large group split: Dzidzia, Georgia, Rothko, Rocky, Fluffernutter, Mich, Maverick, Goose, Ice Man, Viper and Yalimapo left the group and were all Last Seen. Houdini joined the Moomins and became the dominant male. '''November 2007: Leaving Moomins consided of just six females: Grumpy, Little My, Hemulen, Misable, Regopstaan and Frida and Hoax male Houdini. Four wild males, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Rafael joined the group. Leonardo took dominance from Houndini. Little My and Hemulan were evicted. Houndini went roving and was Last Seen. December 2007: Grumpy, Hemulan, Misable and Frida were pregnant. Little My was evicted and was Last Seen. January 2008: Frida gave birth to Sexi Plexi, VMMM047, Bubble Toes and Elian. Grumpy, Misable and Hemulan lost their litters. February 2008: Rafeal was Last Seen. Grumpy was pregnant again. March 2008: '''Grumpy aborted. Misable was pregnant. VMMM047 was assumed predated and Last Seen. '''April 2008: '''Misable lost her litter. '''May 2008: '''No events '''June 2008: '''No events. '''July 2008: '''Grumpy was pregnant. '''August 2008: Grumpy gave birth to VMM050, VMMP051 and VMM052. Hemulan and Regopstaan were evicted. September 2008: '''Misable was pregnant. VMMP050 and VMMM052 were predated. '''October 2008: '''VMMP051 was predated. Grumpy and Frida were pregnant. Misable lost her litter. Michelangelo went roving. '''November 2008: '''Frida gave birth to McGirky, Beezelle, Lydia Teapot, Grubby and Whitson. Grumpy lost her litter. Hemulan, Misable, Regopstaan and Frida were all evicted. Michelangelo went roving three times. '''December 2008: Grumpy was pregnant again. Misable and Regopstann were evicted. Michelangelo and Donatello went roving. January 2009: Grumpy gave birth to VMMP058 and VMMP059 who soon died. Frida and Regopstaan were pregnant. Hemulan, Misable, Regopstaan and Frida were evicted. February 2009: Hemulen lost her litter, Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi were pregnant. Donattello went roving. March 2009: '''Frida and Misable aborted, Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi lost their litter, Frida and Grumpy soon got pregnant again. Michelangelo went roving. '''April 2009: '''Misable aborted her litter. Grumpy gave birth to VMMF060, VMMM061, VMMM062, VMMM063, VMMF064 and VMMF065. Hemulen overthrew Grumpy and became the new dominant female. '''May 2009: '''Donatello died. Michelangelo went roving three times. '''June 2009: Grumpy died of disease. Michelangelo went roving five times. Misable was evicted. July 2009: '''Hemulen was pregnant, Regopastaan, Misable and Frida were evicted and Last Seen. Michelangelo went roving twice '''August 2009: Hemulen gave birth to VMMF066, VMMF067, VMMF068 and VMMF069. Michelangelo went roving three times. September 2009: '''Michelangelo went roving tiwce. Alonzo Mourning and Juno visited. Three encounters with Moomines. '''October 2009: Hemulen was pregnant. Michelangelo went roving tiwce and was Last Seen. Al Catraz appeared once. Elian was absent. November 2009: '''Hemulen was still pregnant. Bubble Toes was evicted. Bubble Toes and Elian were absent. '''December 2009: '''Hemulen gave birth VMMM070, VMM071, VMMF072, VMMP073 and VMMP074. Leonardo died no dominant male. '''January 2010: '''Five pups emerge no dominant male. '''February 2010: '''Al Catraz, a male from the Baobab, joined the group and took dominant male position. '''March 2010: Hemulen was found dead in early March suspected to have died from TB. Al Catraz disappeared. All members were Last Seen most probably had TB.